Dream
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Hiii! ^^ I haven't uploaded a fic in awhile, ne? Anyway, I wrote another Taiora (I write a lot of them, don't I?). This time it's a song fic (I also write a lot of song fics). By the way, if you can't tell since I changed my pen name, it's me, Queen Sora.


Dream By Taiora no Miko  
Whoa... I haven't uploaded a fic in a very long time.... O.O An extremely long time... anyone notice I was gone? ^^;;; Hehe. Also you may have noticed I changed my pen name. Well, I like started watching this new anime called "Fushigi Yuugi" and it has these things called miko (Japanese for "priestess"). The entire series is actually based around Suzaku no Miko and Seiryuu no Miko ("no Miko" means "priestess of" in Japanese). Um, I'm not go into detail 'cause you guys probably wanna get to the fic but I'll just say Taiora no Miko means "Priestess of Taiora". Has a nice ring to it, ne? Well, I'll shut up about my screen name now. ^^;;; Um, anyways, gomen nasai for not uploading a fic in five whole months - if you even care. ^^;;;; Anyways, this is (of course) a Taiora! It's a song fic to "Dream" by Sisqo featuring Chinky from Lovher. I don't own the song, Digimon or the characters, understand? They belong to their rightful owners. Please review or e-mail me at the_angel_of_anime@hotmail.com okay? ^^ Enjoy!!   
  
Tai slowly walked home from hanging out with his three best friends - Izzy, Matt and Sora. Sora and Matt had been going out for four years now and each day it hurt Tai worse but he continued to deny that he loved Sora. 'I don't love her... I got over her a while ago...' He unlocked the door to his dark, lonely apartment. He walked in, closed the door and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Twelve o'clock..." He said to himself. "May as well get some sleep..." He yawned. He got ready for bed. He went into his bedroom and turned off the light as he got into bed. Soon he was fast asleep. In Tai's dream, Sora and him were together. Sora loved him. Unknown to him, his heart wished for this to happen.   
  
Told myself time and time again that I'm not in love with you,   
And then it came to me one night in a dream.  
You're more to me than I wanted to see,  
But there is nothin' I can do to stop it even though you're with somebody else.  
  
If he didn't love her, why is she in his dream? There was a small part of his mind that was conscious which kept wondering this. He could see the love reflected in her ruby eyes and he could smell the flowery scent of her hair. He knew dreams weren't real but Sora seemed to be in this dream...  
  
If I didn't really care, why were you there?  
The color of your eyes, the scent of your hair.  
I know dreams aren't reality but you're so real, so real to me.  
  
It was then that his conscious mind realized that he was still in love with Sora Takenouchi. In his dream, he saw all the times he had spent with Sora up to a week before which was his best memory. It was Sora's nineteenth birthday. Tai had given her this really expensive golden charm bracelet that was just gorgeous. She had kissed him. It was a friendly kiss on the cheek but it didn't matter to him. He couldn't see that Sora was always there for him. When Kari had gotten in a car crash and Tai feared that she would die, Sora was there for him to talk to, for him to depend on and that other time when there was a good chance he would fail high school, Sora helped him study. He truly loved her with all his heart for even the smallest, little gesture.  
  
It took a dream to tell me that I love you, lady.  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me.  
Remembering the time we shared together.  
It came to me one night.  
I am in love.  
  
Tai tossed and turned in his sleep as Sora left him for Matt. It felt so real. He woke up. He felt moisture on under his tired eyes. He touched his cheek. He was crying and now that he thought about it, his pillow was wet with a mixture of sweat and tears. He sighed. "I-I guess I do love Sora..." He spoke quietly. "I should tell her somehow so it doesn't seem so obvious... if I get it off my chest I can be rejected quick and it won't hurt... much..." He said.   
  
Tossed and turn and broke a sweat.  
On with tears my pillow's wet.  
I'm drownin' in a river of my homelessness.  
Only you can save me now.  
I've got to find someway, somehow  
To let you know how I feel inside 'cause it's so obvious and hard to hide.  
  
He still could smell the sweet, flowery scent of her hair and see her scarlet eyes. She had grown a lot since the last digital adventure. Mimi had said that a new hair style would be "so fab" on her so she let Mimi fix her hair so it wasn't in that... weird style it once was. It reached about the middle of her back now. She usually wore a white crop top, a glitter jean skirt and sandals. She also had a great figure. Any guy would drool over her now.  
  
If I didn't really care, why were you there?  
The color of your eyes, the scent of your hair.  
Now I know dreams ain't reality but it's so real, so real to me.  
  
Tai couldn't believe it took him so long to realize that he still loved Sora. He had gone on for three and a half years forcing himself to believe that he didn't love Sora. The only thing that hurt was thinking about Sora not loving him in return. He sighed and laied backed down. He soon fell back asleep.   
  
It took a dream to tell me that I love you, lady.  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me.  
Remembering the time we shared together, together, yeah.  
It came to me one night.  
  
"Tai!" Sora screamed sitting up in her bed. Sora's mother ran into her room. "Honey, is something wrong?" She asked. "N-no..." She said softly. "Sorry for scaring you, mama." She said. "It's alright, sweetie." Mrs. Takenouchi hugged her daughter and then left. She slowly got out of her bed and put her slippers on. 'What was that dream all about?' She thought walking out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen. 'Tai was there... and it almost seemed like we were in love... Matt was there but he didn't seem to care about me.. then there was Myotismon and he tried to kill Tai... and then I woke up. Do I love Tai?" She wondered pouring herself a glass of milk. She sat down at the kitchen table and sipped the milk. She looked at the clock. It was one thirty in the morning. "I should... go back to bed..." She said finishing the last of the milk and putting the glass in the sink. She went back to her room, took her slippers off and got back in bed.   
  
And it came clear to me one night.   
I am in love and what can I do?  
And what can say to let you know what I feel inside?  
Don't walk away (alright) 'cause I know I can't be wrong.  
  
"I must love Sora... my dreams can't be wrong, right? I'll tell her tomorrow..." Tai thought as he drifted back into sleep, only murmuring three soft words before sleeping. "I love you, Sora..."  
  
And my dreams, they can't be wrong.   
  
Tai woke up and looked at his alarm clock. 'One in the afternoon.' He thought calmly. Then the realization hit him. "ONE O'CLOCK!?!?!" He raced around, taking a shower, changing into jeans and a t-shirt, eating and brushing his teeth. He panted. "Have to... *pant* hurry!!" He said racing out the door and locking it. On his way to meet Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe in the park, he remembered his dream last night. 'I should tell her.' Tai thought as he ran down the street.   
  
It took a dream to tell me that I love you, baby.  
I couldn't see that you were always there for me.  
Remembering all of the time we spent together.  
It came to me one night.  
  
'I can't believe I slept so late!!' Sora thought running down the street. She remembered her dream. 'That's right... I realized I loved Tai...' She sighed. "I'll tell him today." She spoke aloud, muffled by the toast she had stuffed in her mouth on the way out the door. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and stopped paying attention for a minute. CRASH!  
  
It came clear to me one night.  
  
"Tai!" "Sora!" The two best friends had collided. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to the park?" Tai asked. "Yeah, I slept late." "YOU!? Sora Takenouchi slept late!?!?! I'm shocked!" Tai said. "Very funny, Tai!" She said, playfully hitting him. 'It's now or never.' Tai thought. "Hey Sor?" He said as they headed to the park. "Yeah?" She spoke in a strained voice. "Can I ask you for some advice?" "Sure." "Well, you see, I love this girl with all my heart but her boyfriend is like the lead singer in a band and most girls would die to go out with him, and she seems pretty happy with him. What should I do? I love her so much and I have to tell her but I don't wanna ruin her happiness." Tai explained. "Um, well, who is it? That might help me a little more." Sora said. "It's... it's..." He kissed her. Sora looked completely shocked.  
  
It took a dream to tell me that I love you, lady.  
'Cause I could not see that you were always there for me.  
Remembering all of the time we spent together.  
It came to me one night.  
  
He pulled away. "You." He whispered. "Tai, I... I love you too. I was going to tell you today because of a dream I had last night-" "You had a dream last night that told you loved me!? Same thing happened to me!" Tai interrupted. "Really? Oh wow... well, I'll break up with Matt today." She said. "You sure?" "Of course, I love you more." And with that she kissed him. 'I guess dreams do come true...' Tai thought.  
  
It came clear to me one night.   
We're in love.  
  
  
  



End file.
